1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum washing machine which can automatically wash a door unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine refers to an appliance for removing contaminants stuck to clothes, beddings and the like (hereinafter, referred to as “laundry”) by using a chemical decomposition of water and detergent and a physical action, such as friction between water and laundry and a refresher for washing laundry easily by jetting steam to the laundry.
Such washing machines are divided into a water-jet washing machine for doing laundry by friction between laundry by forming turbulence in wash water in a washing tub that is raised and a drum type washing machine for washing laundry by a physical impact generated by the rotation of the drum when the laundry put into a drum is lifted by a lifter formed in the drum and then dropped.
Among these washing machines, the demand for the drum washing machine is greatly increasing in recent years because the drum washing machine causes less damage to fabrics compared to the water-jet washing machine. The drum washing machine generally has a door unit formed at the front surface, and hence it is often the case that contaminants or fuzz on laundry are stuck to the door unit and are not well removed. By the way, the door is made of a transparent material and designed to allow a user to look into a washing tub. Thus, if the door is stained with contaminants, the user will think that the washing machine is dirty. Of course, this problem can be solved by washing the door unit directly by the user themselves, but the washing is not always easy and it takes much effort to perform the washing.